


Total Eclipse of the Heart

by RyuichiSakuma



Series: What Were the Mugiwara Thinking? [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hallucinogens, Insomnia, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nakamaship, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pining, Sexy Times, Song Lyrics, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/pseuds/RyuichiSakuma
Summary: While Luffy's away, someone left behind worries.





	Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lululawlawlu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawlawlu/gifts).



> I received a couple of requests on tumblr to turn this song into a LuLaw, so I’m gonna give it a try. So, in honor of the Great American (Total) Eclipse that we had on August 21st, @lululawlawlu, @sosolawlu, here’s your songfic, I hope you like it!
> 
> This takes place while Luffy’s away rescuing Sanji. I’m anime-only, so if I get some of the facts wrong, that’s why.
> 
> This also takes place in my Blindsided universe. It is not necessary to have read it to read this story.
> 
> I have to thank Eiri for helping me get past a part I was stuck on, and for betaing as well. Thanks Eiri! Love ya dude! (^_^)
> 
> My hands were the last ones to edit this in any way, so any final mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Ryuichi
> 
> *~*~*~*~*
> 
>  
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING!**
> 
>  
> 
> **1.) Non-Consentual drug use  
> **  
>  2.) Hallucinating  
> 3.) Anorexia (not eating)  
>   
>  
> 
> If I miss a trigger, _PLEASE_ say so in the comments! I read (and answer!) every comment I get!

 

 _(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you’re never coming round_  
_(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_  
_(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by_  
_(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_  
  
Law walked to the very edge of Zou and gazed past the gate, lost in thought.

Following not too far behind, Bepo, Shachi and Penguin kept a close eye on their captain.

“That’s where he last saw Mugiwara,” Shachi noted. “He comes here nearly every night when he thinks we’re all asleep.”  
  
“I know, I’ve followed him a few times. He’s not eating much either,” Penguin added. “Zoro says he used to sleep fine when Luffy slept next to him.”

“I’m sorry,” Bepo said.

“Why?” Penguin and Shachi both stage-whispered.

“Because he misses Mugiwara-san. It must hurt him to be away from the one he loves,” Bepo said, shaking his head in sympathy.

All three crew members fell silent, their eyes on their captain.

*~*~*~*~*

_(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart_  
_(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart_

Law tossed and turned in his borrowed bed as he attempted to sleep. Memories of Dressrosa haunted him like a bad smell. Bathed in sweat, he shot upright, grabbing at his arm. Only slightly mollified that it had indeed been reattached, he lay back down, only to realize that the sheets had become drenched during his nightmare.

  
Sighing, he got up and pulled off the wet sheets, intending to replace them. Instead, he sat back down on the now-bare bed and picked up a nearby medical book. Kicking aside the pile of sheets, he sat back on the bed and thumbed open the book. Soon he was lost in the tome’s medical procedures.

*~*~*~*~*

  
_And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever_

“He needs to sleep! How can he go for so long without it!” Chopper shouted. The three Heart pirates clapped their hands over their ears to block out the sound.

  
“We know!” all three shouted back.

  
“But how is he supposed to sleep with Mugiwara gone?” Shachi cried. “Unless you drug him, he probably won’t.”

  
“Hn...that’s an idea,” Penguin muttered to himself. “We could medicate him. Put it in his tea or something.”

  
“He’ll be able to smell any medicine we give him. He’s a doctor too, remember?” Shachi pointed out.

  
“Not if we put it in his food,” Bepo suggested. “He can’t smell it then.”  
  
Penguin shook his head. “You forget how he is. We do it once and that’ll be the only time he eats anything prepared. He’ll eat nothing but fruit and vegetables if we drug his food.”

  
Chopper and the other two pirates could only shake their heads sadly in response.

  
*~*~*~*~*

 _And if you only hold me tight We’ll be holding on forever_

  
“Torao, I’m sleepy. Take a nap with me?” Luffy asked, yawning.

  
“I suppose I can lay down with you for a short while, Mugiwara-ya. Try not to kick me,” Law replied.

  
“Sure thing Toraooo...” Luffy answered, his voice fading away into soft snores.

  
Law’s mouth quirked at the sound. Lying down on the bed, he wrapped himself around the younger man, snuggling into Luffy’s smaller form. Together, the pair was soon snoring.

  
*~*~*~*~*

  
When the three Heart pirates peeked into Law’s room, Chopper pushed his way through their legs to also take a glance inside.

  
“He’s asleep! How did you manage that?” Chopper whispered, turning to look up at Penguin.

  
“I dripped some juice from a hallucinogenic flower into his tea. It’ll only knock him out once since he’ll become immune to it after this, but at least he can get a little real sleep.”

  
“He’s gonna be _pissed_ when he wakes up,” Shachi warned.

  
Bepo shook his head. “I don’t think so. I think he’ll be happy for the sweet dream. Captain’s smiling.”

  
Chopper, Shachi and Penguin turned to gaze at the blue-haired surgeon where he lay on the newly-made bed. A slight smile graced Law’s face, widening slightly as he hugged the pillow in his arms tighter. Quietly sneaking inside, Bepo pulled the blanket up over the Heart pirate captain’s shoulder.

*~*~*~*~*

  
_And we’ll only be making it right ‘cause we’ll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line_

  
Bending over the smaller man, Law smiled tenderly down at Luffy.

  
“What’s wrong Torao?” Luffy asked, tilting his head slightly.

  
“Nothing. Nothing at all, Luffy-ya,” the surgeon replied. Luffy reached up and placed his arms around Law’s neck.

_And we’ll only be making it right ‘cause we’ll never be wrong  
_

“Good,” the smaller captain replied. “Because I want to kiss you.”

  
Law leaned forward, his smile becoming more sensual. “You need a kiss from me? Why?”

  
“Because Torao is fun to kiss!” said Luffy, giggling slightly. “Silly Torao!”

  
“Fine, but only because you need one so badly,” Law purred. He closed his eyes and felt the younger man’s lips upon his own. Deepening the kiss, he opened his mouth to touch his tongue to Luffy’s soft lips as he slid one hand down the lithe body beneath him. Reaching the waistband of his jorts1, he slowly unbuttoned it, then eased down the zipper.

  
_Together we can take it to the end of the line_

  
“What...what are you doing?” Luffy asked, breathless.  
  
“I’m making this kiss more...entertaining,” Law answered, sliding his hand into the younger man’s pants. Fingertips touching the hardness contained within drew forth a gasp from the StrawHat.  
  
_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)_

“Oh...that feels...gooooood,” Luffy gasped, arching slightly into the touch.

  
“I can make it feel better if you want,” Law murmured as he kissed Luffy once more.

  
_I don’t know what to do and I’m always in the dark_  
_We’re living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_  
  
Law blinked his eyes open and gazed around in the darkness, the dream still vivid in his mind. His pants tight with a raging erection, he sighed morosely as he threw an arm over his eyes.

  
_I really need you tonight_

  
“A dream. It was only a dream,” he muttered to himself. “But it felt so real….”

  
_Forever’s gonna start tonight  
Forever’s gonna start tonight_

  
Shifting his jeans so that they sat a bit more comfortably over his hard cock, the blue-haired man placed both hands behind his head while he lay on the bed. He thought back to the dream and to how real it felt. He could feel Luffy’s lips upon his own. He could feel his hand on the other captain’s hard dick. He could feel the blood rushing south to his own erection.

  
It had all felt so _real._

  
Sighing once more, he reached down one hand and unfastened his jeans. The cooler air rushing over the heated flesh brought forth a small gasp from the surgeon before he reached down and touched himself. Arching his back slightly, he began to stroke himself as he thought back to the dream. Quickly bringing himself to completion, he couldn’t help but call out “Luffy!” before biting his lower lip

  
_Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I’m only falling apart  
There’s nothing I can do… a total eclipse of the heart_

*~*~*~*~*

  
“Captain’s awake,” Penguin informed the other two Heart Pirates. “He got a few hours of sleep, but now he seems worse than before.”

  
“I hope Mugiwara returns soon. Captain’s not going to get any better otherwise,” Shachi replied, shaking his head.

  
“I know,” was all Penguin was able to say in response.

  
“I...might have an idea,” Bepo said, first meeting Shachi’s eyes, then Penguin’s.

  
“If he becomes sick, Mugiwara will be upset. He doesn’t want Captain hungry nor tired. If we point that out….”

  
“...Maybe Captain will take better care of himself!” both Shachi and Penguin cried out, thumping their hands on the table at the same time.

*~*~*~*~*

  
“Captain,” Bepo called out. He approached Zou’s rear gate as the sun set. A lanky silhouette broke away from the shadows.

  
“We’re going to go have dinner. You should come and eat with us,” the white-furred navigator offered.

  
“I’m not really very hungry, Bepo-ya,” Law said, turning back to watch the sunset.

  
_Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there’s only love in the dark_  
  
“If you don’t eat, Mugiwara won’t have you to come back to, will he?” Penguin added, just loud enough for the surgeon to hear.

  
_Nothing I can say… a total eclipse of the heart_

  
The trio heard a low gasp from their captain as Penguin’s speculation sunk in. The silhouette slumped forward, his nodachi the only thing holding him upright.

  
“...Hold on. I shall join you for dinner,” Law murmured.

  
Unseen by Law, the three Heart pirates winked at each other as the sun set behind the horizon.

  
*~*~*~*~*

  
_(Turn around) bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
(Turn around) bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart_

  
Unseeing eyes stared up at the dark ceiling as Law laid in bed in yet another attempt to sleep. After picking at dinner, he managed to eat half and not vomit out of sheer worry over the fate of his absent boyfriend.

  
_And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever_  
_And if you only hold me tight We’ll be holding on forever_  
_And we’ll only be making it right ‘cause we’ll never be wrong_  
_Together we can take it to the end of the lin_ e

  
After dinner, Law had sat down with his three subordinates and threatened to permanently switch their heads and bodies if they lied about why they had acted guilty during the meal. Reluctantly he pulled from the trio the admission of them slipping the hallucinogenic flower’s nectar into his tea.

  
_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)_  
_I don’t know what to do and I’m always in the dark_  
_We’re living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_  
_I really need you tonight, forever’s gonna start tonight_  
_Forever’s gonna start tonight_

  
Many frantic apologies and body part switching later, Law decided that perhaps his crewmen were right in their insistence of him getting some well-needed rest as well as not skipping meals.

  
After all, he would need to be ready for when Luffy returned.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 1.) Jorts are cutoff shorts often made when a favorite pair of jeans gets holes in the knees. Cool people usually make their own, but if you buy them, they're still jorts, just not as cool. >: P
> 
> And being the OCD-type person I am, here is the official video to the song. Beware, iconic ‘80s stuff galore! 
> 
> Oh man, I just aged myself again, didn’t I? >: 3
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcOxhH8N3Bo
> 
> The actual lyrics are in the video’s description.


End file.
